Irresistível
by dlz
Summary: MM. Clark pode não ter ido ao Café encontrar Lois no final de Infamous 8.15 , mas algo maior que sua vontade o impediu de ficar longe dela naquela noite em que os dois decidiram quebrar as regras. R


**Sumário**: FIC SPOILER. Clark pode não ter ido ao Café encontrar Lois no final de Infamous (8.15), mas algo maior que sua vontade o impediu de ficar longe dela naquela noite em que os dois decidiram quebrar as regras.

* * *

Depois de receber a mensagem de texto de Lois, na qual ela mentiu que estava ocupada e não poderia encontrá-lo no Café a poucas quadras do Planeta Diário, muito embora estivesse lá, Clark voltou ao jornal para continuar a trabalhar no artigo sobre a prisão de Linda Lake, quando então recebeu um telefonema de John Jones, que estava a par das ameaças da repórter, informando-o da morte da criminosa no hospital de Metropolis onde era detida numa ala de segurança, e que o caso estava sendo investigado.

Reflexivo, cruzou as mãos sobre rosto com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa, enquanto olhava fixamente para o telefone tão logo o colocou no gancho. Todos os acontecimentos daquele dia vieram à tona, e mais uma vez teve a certeza de que fez a escolha certa ao decidir continuar a esconder sua dupla identidade. Mas foi então que ao mover os olhos em direção à mesa vazia à sua frente, que seu coração bateu mais forte. Não conseguia entender como o fato de não poder contar à Lois a verdade a seu respeito o afligia tanto. Embora não fizesse a mínima ideia do que aquilo significava, sentia que era como se não revelar a ela o seu segredo fosse postergar alguma coisa estranhamente positiva para ele.

Mas Clark emitiu um pequeno sorriso ao imaginar que aqueles pensamentos todos nada mais podiam ser do que uma inusitada mistura de emoções e que não o levariam a nada, até que lembrou da experiência havida naquela tarde, não quando contou a Lois que era o borrão azul e vermelho e ela riu, mas quando mostrou a ela sua super-força, e os olhos da morena se encheram de bilho e ele reviu aquela sua expressão de surpresa e admiração como quando no dia em que ela o viu segurando duas torres de energia para proteger Chloe do pai do garoto Kevin Grady, que felizmente apagou sua memória sobre o ocorrido. E Clark percebeu que aquilo que sentiu com Lois nos seus braços, tomada pelo êxtase de vê-lo fazer algo extraordinário, belo e inesperado, era um misto de orgulho e vaidade por surpreender a mulher amada.

Ao considerar que realmente queria fazer com que Lois sentisse orgulho dele, não apenas pelo que ele era, mas pelo que podia fazer, Clark descobriu que realmente a amava, e queria impressioná-la e fazê-la feliz e sorrir como naquela tarde, quando acreditou nele, e não conseguir mais viver sem ela, e desejar contar-lhe toda a verdade a seu respeito já não era mais uma opção, de modo que decidiu ir ao seu encontro.

* * *

Em frente à porta do apartamento de Lois, Clark hesitou. Parado, olhando a textura da madeira, permitiu-se olhar mais fixamente até fazer uso de sua visão de raio-x. E lá estava ela, vestindo a mesma roupa com a qual a viu no café instantes atrás: as calças jeans apertadas que realçavam suas formas curvilíneas e que tanto o enlouqueciam, e a camisa branca que vestia por debaixo do casaco agora desabotoada até a metade, deixando parte de seus seios apertados pelo sutiã meia-taça de mesma cor à mostra e ansiando desesperados saltarem para fora como numa donzela dos tempos medievais. Com madeixas soltas e levemente onduladas caídas sobre os ombros e pés descalços, Lois vinha da cozinha com uma taça cheia numa das mãos e a garrafa de vinho branco pela metade na outra. Os olhos marejados da morena denunciavam exatamente o que Clark imaginou quando a viu de longe no café e esta lhe mandou a mensagem na qual mentia não estar lá. Ela o amava, e tinha esperanças de que ele aparecesse. Ele então a viu se sentar sobre uma das pernas no sofá, e ligar o aparelho de televisão, provavelmente disposta a se embebedar noite adentro.

Clark suspirou, calculando rapidamente seus erros do passado, e sorriu, confiante quanto ao futuro. Sua decisão estava tomada. Daria a Lois o melhor de si, e faria de tudo para merecê-la. Seu coração acelerou e uma excitação desenfreada tomou conta de seu corpo. Desfazendo-se de sua invasiva visão de raio-x, bateu à porta, e esperou ansioso.

Do outro lado, confusa, Lois olhou em direção à porta, imaginando quem poderia ser àquela hora da noite, lamentando o fato de não ter providenciado o conserto do interfone tão logo chegou de viagem, por mais que não tivesse tido tempo. Abaixou o volume do aparelho de TV, e depositou a taça de vinho sobre a mesa de centro ao lado da garrafa de Chardonnay. Aproximou-se da porta, e hesitou. Sorriu de si mesma ao pensar na possibilidade de que pudesse ser Clark, certa de que ele jamais seria capaz de estar ali, ainda mais àquela hora, e principalmente depois de tê-la deixado esperando no café. Não. Ele não o faria. Mesmo porque, não precisava, pois o recado havia sido entregue. Ele não a amava e nada mais queria com ela. Imaginou então que pudesse ser Chloe, provavelmente dando uma passada por ali antes de ir para Star City como havia prometido caso tivesse tempo, já que ela e Clark eram as únicas pessoas que sabiam onde morava. Lois então pensou que talvez fosse uma boa ideia ter a companhia da prima por alguns instantes, por mais que não pudesse confidenciar o que tanto a afligia, especialmente pelo fato de dizer respeito a Clark.

Porém, ao abrir a porta, tomada por uma surpresa que a arrebatou num misto de alegria, confusão e batidas desesperadas de coração as quais temeu pudessem denunciá-la de tão intensas que eram, arqueou as sobrancelhas, ruborizou levemente as faces e cobrindo o voluptuoso decote de sua camisa semiaberta com uma das mãos, apenas conseguiu perguntar com sua costumeira aspereza apta a disfarçar o que de fato sentia:

"Smallville? O quê faz aqui?"

Houve um longo silêncio, tortuante o bastante para ambos, inclusive para ela, que agora já se arrependia da estúpida indagação.

"Precisava vê-la, Lois" confessou ele, finalmente.

Lois semicerrou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça, desconfiada. Repetiu mentalmente as palavras de Clark, e ficou imaginando o porque dele simplesmente não ter mencionado que precisava falar com ela, ao invés de vê-la. O que ele pretendia? Medo e excitação se apossaram da morena ao imaginar a possibilidade, por mínima que fosse, de que ele estava ali para finalmente tomar a iniciativa e fazer cessar o fogo que se instalava entre eles há tanto tempo. Estremeceu com tal pensamento, e imaginou que aquilo não passava de uma reação ao vinho.

"Posso entrar?" pediu ele.

Ainda surpresa com a inesperada visita, Lois olhou para dentro do apartamento, hesitante por causa da ligeira embriaguez que lhe submetia, imaginando se conseguiria ter com ele a conversa digna que a livraria de uma vez por todas de sua angústia latente, e depois se voltou para ele, que esperava seu consentimento do lado de fora da porta. Ele não tirava os olhos dos dela, o que a deixou desconfortável, quase tanto quanto no dia em que ele a flagrou nua à porta do banheiro no seu antigo apartamento no Talon. Uma excitação a fez estremecer. De novo, provavelmente efeito do álcool, pensou ela. Imaginando, porém, que não seria má ideia resolverem de uma vez o assunto pendente entre eles ainda no primeiro dia de sua volta à Metropolis, ainda mais que os goles de vinho a entorpeciam e a deixariam anestesiada o bastante para não sofrer qualquer outro golpe duro da parte de Clark, a morena abriu a porta.

Enquanto ele adentrava no pequeno, porém, aconchegante apartamento, finalmente desviando o olhar de Lois, ela tratou de fechar apressada os últimos botões abertos da camisa a fim de esconder a nudez de seus seios. Nisso, o coração da morena bateu mais forte no peito ao sentir o calor do corpo de Kent passar junto a ela com uma breve brisa que encheu suas narinas com o odor másculo tão característico dele e que tanto a desconcertava, e que sempre negou ser um atrativo àquele homem de proporções generosas e com o qual fantasiava já fazia algum tempo. Foi então que, olhando para seus próprios seios, achou melhor deixar alguns botões em aberto e ajeitou o decote sob a camisa. Quase lamentou ter permitido que ele entrasse à sua casa no estado frágil e débil em que se encontrava quando sentiu sua genitália pulsar dentro da calcinha.

Clark caminhou para dentro do apartamento de Lois, olhando ao redor. Era a primeira vez que estava ali, ainda que a tivesse ajudado a carregar as compras uma ou duas vezes até o elevador no hall de entrada após o trabalho. Com o casamento de Chloe e Jimmy e o trabalho no Planeta Diário, mudar-se para Metropolis pareceu apropriado para ela na época, e ele até incentivou e só não ajudou com a mudança porque estava fora, por mais que fosse tentadora a ideia de tê-la novamente morando debaixo do mesmo teto na fazenda e lamentasse não ter sido suficientemente persuasivo quanto a isso. Notou que ainda havia caixas lacradas da mudança no canto da sala, e que a cozinha estava desarrumada. Aproximou-se da janela ainda sem cortinas e sem prédios à frente, e antes que Lois finalmente reclamasse da indiscreta fiscalização, disse:

"Tem uma bela vista"

"Eu queria o terraço, mas estava indisponível" comentou ela, aproximando-se da mesa de centro e pegando de volta a taça.

"Não sabia que gostava dos andares mais altos" comentou ele, olhando para a avenida principal quinze andares abaixo.

"São sempre os melhores" devolveu ela. "Vinho, Smallville?" ofereceu. "Humpf... claro que não" respondeu ela mesma logo em seguida, sem levantar os olhos.

Clark se virou para vê-la. Observou-a levantar lentamente a peça de cristal cheia até a borda com o líquido na cor âmbar e virar de uma só vez até a metade. Quando Lois desceu lentamente a taça de volta para a mesa, sem tirar os olhos dos dele, não conseguiu mais se conter. Era como se a dor contida em voltar a vê-lo depois de tudo o que passaram finalmente se manifestasse. E odiou que estivesse acontecendo bem diante de seus olhos. Quanto menos esperou, seus olhos estavam envenenados de lágrimas, e Lois apenas balbuciou:

"Por que... logo você?"

Tomado por um ímpeto enorme de tomá-la nos braços e protegê-la, ainda que significasse protegê-la de si mesmo, Clark atravessou a sala num salto em sua direção e a envolveu num abraço. Lois estremeceu ao sentir os braços quentes e musculosos de Clark ao redor de seu corpo trêmulo e suas mãos grandes e firmes às suas costas. Seu coração estava a pinotes, e uma sensação de formigamento em seu estômago alarmou-a para o que estava por vir. Lentamente, ele a desvencilhou e encontrou seus olhos marejados. Parados, um frente ao outro, Lois e Clark reviveram seu último momento juntos antes do incidente que destruiu o casamento de Chloe e Jimmy. Embriagada, porém, não o bastante para desconhecer o que se passava naquele momento, Lois sentiu uma excitação enlouquecedora tomar conta de seus sentidos. Seu peito arfava descompassadamente de modo que imaginou os botões de sua camisa logo saltarem para fora de suas casas revelando todos os seus atributos ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu sua genitália arder pulsante entre suas pernas. Esperou e desejou desesperada uma palavra ou um gesto que fosse da parte dele para que finalmente pudesse se entregar e consumar aquele ato louco, desvairado e por anos impensado, mas jamais inimaginado.

Bastante próximos um do outro, Clark não apenas escutava as batidas aceleradas do coração de Lois sincronizadas com as suas, mas o delicioso aroma de suas madeixas e de sua pele. Seu corpo todo estremeceu ao descer os olhos e notar como ela também tremia e como sua respiração estava acelarada a ponto de seu insinuante decote ficar mais evidente. Lembrou das vezes em que a teve nos braços e sentiu a textura suave de sua pele, e quando experimentou o gosto quente e amentolado de sua boca nas vezes em que a beijou. Desejou, naquele momento, sentir novamente o sabor de Lois Lane em sua boca, e tê-la como antes só em seus sonhos. Sem pestanejar, puxou-a abruptamente para si e beijou-a apaixonadamente, como nunca antes o fez com outra mulher, nem sequer convocando o fantasma daquela que um dia achou que amava.

Completamente entregue àquele surpreendente gesto, Lois retribuiu o beijo com intensidade e loucura proporcionais, remetendo seus braços em torno do pescoço de Clark, ao mesmo tempo em que levou as mãos à sua cabeça e cravou-lhe os dedos entre seus cabelos. Em seus pensamentos, um misto de excitação e a certeza de que já havia sentido aquele gosto em sua boca. Beijaram-se enlouquecidamente, tropeçando nos móveis e tentando se manter firmes ao chão, como se pretendessem assim satisfazer uma fome na verdade insaciável, enquanto abraçados, acostumando-se ao volume do corpo um do outro, estremeciam e se entrelaçavam ensandecidos em busca do calor cada vez mais intenso que se evadia de suas formas generosas.

Com a lingua enfiada na boca de Clark, Lois massageou vorazmente a dele como um ato sexual, deixando-o ainda mais fora de si, a ponto de puxá-la para mais próximo ao mesmo tempo em que movia freneticamente as mãos cada vez mais firmes e esfomeadas por todo o corpo dela, sentindo pela primeira vez as formas que só conseguia imaginar por debaixo de seu vestuário discreto porém sensual, até encontrar suas nádegas firmes, empinadas e apertadas naquelas calças jeans. Ela então gemeu dentro da boca de Clark ao sentir os dedos dele deslizarem pelas suas costas levemente arqueadas, fazendo-a arrepiar quando se estenderam para dentro de seus jeans e encontraram o insinuante vão que dividia suas nádegas, e quase enlouqueceu ao notar o volume crescente do sexo dele se avantajar entre suas coxas.

De repente, ele parou de beijá-la e a inclinou para trás num abraço enquanto a olhava firme nos olhos e sentia seu pênis cada vez mais ereto latejar entre as coxas firmes, grossas e aprisionadas pelo par de calças apertadas de Lois, e ela, em resposta, encarava-o com um brilho inabalável e um imenso sorriso nos lábios que denotavam felicidade prestes a se tornar plena. Aquela seria a sua primeira vez com uma mulher sem que estivesse desprovido de seus poderes ou que ela estivesse com as mesmas habilidades que ele. Por um brevissimo instante, temeu a possibilidade de machucá-la. Mas, em seu íntimo, sabia que não o faria, assim como na vez em que, sob os efeitos da kryptonita vermelha, amou-a e desejou-a com o mesmo ímpeto daquele momento. E não teve dúvidas. Aquela seria uma experiência nova, como uma primeira vez, e seria com Lois Lane!

"E então? O que está esperando, Smallville?" desafiou ela, mordendo sensualmente o lábio inferior.

Clark sorriu ao convite e, de súbito, tomou-a nos braços e a levantou do chão. Lois deu um gemido alto, e removeu os cabelos da face com uma das mãos enquanto a outra abraçava-o pelo pescoço, surpreendida com o gesto inesperado que lhe fez sentir um frio na barriga, cada vez mais excitada com o que estava para acontecer, enquanto ele não afastava o olhar dela, e a conduzia para o quarto, cujo caminho ela apontava com a cabeça, sem também desviar os olhos dos dele.

Na penumbra do cômodo apenas iluminado pela luz que vinha de fora da janela e pela lua cheia que brilhava alto no céu de Metropolis, Clark a sentou gentilmente na beirada da cama tamanho king. Tirou o casaco e depois a camiseta, revelando seu peitoral e abdôme definidos, enquanto Lois o observava com um sorriso, cada vez mais entorpecida com a expectativa de senti-lo dentro dela. Ele baixou os olhos para vê-la, e suspirou extasiado ao enxergar o contorno de seus seios quase totalmente desnudos e apertados no decote de sua camisa brilharem à luz da lua. Quando menos Clark esperava, sentiu-a tocar seu pênis por cima da calça. O volume e o calor do sexo pulsante dele a fez extasiar e sentir sua vagina cada vez mais molhada entre suas pernas. Gentilmente, Lois abaixou o zíper, e antes que ele finalmente entendesse o que estava por vir, ela abaixou suas calças e inclinou a cabeça para dar pequenas mordiscadas em seu pênis ereto sobre as cuecas boxer que vestia. Ele gemeu ao sentir a pequena boca quente e molhada de Lois em seu membro, e ela então o removeu cuidadosamente para fora de suas roupas íntimas. Ele estremeceu ao sentir o toque delicado das mãos macias e quentes de Lois em seu pênis agora totalmente nu e palpitante.

Entre suas mãos, Lois sentiu as deformidades do membro de Clark e suas veias pulsantes que o definiam. Desceu uma das mãos até seus protuberantes testículos enquanto a outra segurava seu pênis pelo pescoço, e massageou gentilmente seu saco escrotal enquanto ao mesmo tempo acariciava o corpo do pênis de Clark, fazendo-o gemer. Aproximou então a boca daquele generoso órgão sexual cada vez mais palpitante diante de si e sentiu mais intensamente o cheio forte do sexo de Kent. Lois esticou a lingua para fora da boca até tocar a fissura da glande, por onde emanava o líquido lubrificante, e tocou-a com a ponta. Clark delirou. Ela então o lambeu com toda a língua, e depois o colocou por inteiro na boca, sugando a cabeça do pênis com vontade. Clark mais uma vez gemeu, e ela removeu cuidadosamente a glande da boca aos beijos, lambidas e pequenas mordiscadas, fazendo-o estremecer, para então lamber todo o seu órgão sexual, do prepúcio à base, várias e várias vezes, lubrificando-o com a própria saliva, até que o arrematou por inteiro na boca, succionando-o desenfreadamente e com movimentos frenéticos de idas e vindas com as mãos, masturbando Clark, e deixando-o cada vez mais alucinado.

Quando Lois desacelerou os movimentos, Clark gemeu e a segurou pelos cabelos, e ela se afastou lentamente, ciente de que viria agora sua recompensa. Ele tirou as cuecas, e ela se deitou, esperando-o com sua genitália totalmente lubrificada e desesperada para se fazer penetrada. Como uma visão, ele a observou deitada à sua frente com suas formas generosas em meio à escuridão com a qual já haviam se acostumado. Seu pênis latejava, mas agora era sua vez de fazê-la ver estrelas. Inclinou-se sobre ela, e deslizou os dedos pelo decote de sua camisa, sentindo a maciez de suas avantajadas curvas seminuas. Abriu pacientemente um a um dos botões fazendo os seios de Lois saltarem cada vez mais para fora, porém contidos pelo meia-taça que ainda os mantinham protegidos da total nudez. Ela removeu a camisa desabotoada, e deslizou para o centro da cama, ao que Clark se arrastou em sua direção, tendo agora à sua frente o zíper de suas calças apertadas. Ele se inclinou e sentiu o aroma de sua genitália excitada. O cheiro do sexo de Lois o entorpecia. Sorriu, ansioso por devorá-la, e a viu se contorcer na cama, esperando-o, desejando-o. Clark então desabotoou os jeans dela e desceu o zíper lentamente. Arqueou-se sobre o corpo de Lois na cama, e sem lhe remover as calças, enfiou a mão por inteiro dentro delas tocando seu sexo sobre a calcinha molhada. Sentiu sua vulva carnuda e totalmente aparada. Com movimentos leves de seus dedos sobre a lingerie de Lois, desceu mais um pouco, e sentiu o grelo endurecido e a abertura da vagina quente e completamente molhada, pronta para ser penetrada. A morena arqueou as costas e gemeu de prazer ao toque de Clark, mordendo os lábios. Ele beijou seu pescoço, e o lambeu até a orelha ao mesmo tempo em que massageou com movimentos circulares seu clitóris, fazendo seus lábios vaginais florescerem ainda mais e desceu com os dedos até a entrada esfregando-a sobre a malha da calcinha, deixando Lois ainda mais extasiada.

Num movimento brusco, Clark se levantou e tirou-lhe as calças, revelando uma lingerie branca minúscula e sexy. Lois se sentou à cama, olhando-o de forma a afrontá-lo, enquanto desabotoava o sutiã. Seus seios saltavam agora completamente nus para fora, revelando os mamilos rosados endurecidos e pontiagudos em meio à protuberância arredondada de cada um deles, e Clark se deitou sobre ela, fazendo-a sentir o pênis erétil entre suas coxas. Ele então beijou seus seios, e com a língua, massageou com movimentos circulares suas auréolas, até começar a beijar e mordiscar seus mamilos, sugado-os intensamente quando deslizou novamente a mão para o sexo de Lois, agora dentro de sua calcinha. Ela se ajeitou na cama, e novamente se contorceu entre os lençois. Clark sentiu a vulva lisa em sua palma e com o dedo médio brincou novamente com o clitóris enrijecido fazendo movimentos frenéticos de vai e vem, e depois o enfiou na vagina de Lois, sentindo-a quente e molhada. A morena gemeu em êxtase à sua frente, levantando o busto apertado entre os ombros, ao que ele se inclinou para novamente beijar e lamber a protuberância de seus seios, enquanto enfiava agora os dedos médio e indicador dentro de seu estreito canal vaginal com movimentos circulares e de vai e vem. Lois foi ao delírio. Clark então se arrastou pela cama, e tirou-lhe a calcinha, ao que ela abriu-lhe as pernas revelando sua genitália completamente aparada e de lábios carnudos. Ele se inclinou sobre seu sexo e chupou com a boca o grelo endurecido, como num beijo de língua. Desceu então com a boca em direção aos lábios vaginais de Lois, mordiscou-os, chupou-os e depois enfiou a língua por inteiro à sua entrada, movendo-a freneticamente dentro de Lois ao mesmo tempo em que a penetrou com um de seus dedos da mão com movimentos prolongados de vai e vem que se tornavam cada vez mais acelerados, deixando-a extasiava à cama.

Quando estava quase atingindo o orgasmo clitorial com as chupadas de Clark em seu grelo e as investidas com seus dedos, Lois segurou-o pelos cabelos, ao que ele, atendendo-a pelo sinal, deslizou por cima dela, e olhando-a nos olhos, entre suas pernas, tocou a entrada de sua vagina com a glande, fazendo-a gemer, ansiando cada vez mais por aquele momento em que sentiria todo o pênis de Clark dentro de sua vagina pulsante. Lois deu uma pequena rebolada na cama, e sentiu a glande penetrar. Ele gemeu ao sentir a quentura estreita se fechar à cabeça de seu pênis, e então deslizou seu membro quase por inteiro dentro dela, fazendo-a involuntariamente levantar os quadris de prazer, sentindo-o agora fincar mais um pouco. Lágrimas de dor e de prazer correram pelas faces ruborizadas de Lois, e ambos gemeram em sintonia com movimentos leves e sincronizados de vai e vem que foram se intensificando, até que ela cravou as unhas nas nádegas de Clark e ele investiu com mais força para dentro dela, com estocadas cada vez mais aceleradas, fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto e abraçá-lo com as pernas. Os movimentos se prolongaram e ela então tocou com as palmas das mãos em seu torso, e sem entender, Clark parou. Lois o empurrou para o lado, e ele se deitou. Era agora a sua vez...

Deitado, com a visão de Lois Lane nua sobre de si, ajeitando-se sentada com as pernas abertas sobre seu abdôme e com os olhos agora úmidos de felicidade, viu que ela se preparava para cavalgá-lo. Inclinada sobre Clark, com uma mão apoiada em seu peito musculoso, ela conduziu com a outra o corpo de seu pênis para dentro de sua latejante entrada vaginal. Clark delirou ao novamente sentir-se dentro daquela estreira fissura quente e molhada que se contraía nele e levantou as mãos para apalpar os seios de Lois à sua frente, apertando-os, massageando-os, e espremendo levemente os mamilos com as pontas dos dedos. Com pequenas reboladas e movimentos circuladas e de sobe e desce, Lois finalmente conseguiu que Clark penetrasse sua estreita vagina até a base, sentindo agora abaixo do vão entre suas pernas os protuberantes testículos dele caído sobre suas coxas musculosas. Ambos gemeram quando sentiram a penetração total, e lágrimas de dor e prazer novamente correram pelas faces de Lois. Lentamente, ela subiu e desceu com pequenas reboladas e com as mãos apoiadas no peitoral de Clark. Este fechou os olhos, e sorriu, em estado de delírio. A morena também sorriu ao vê-lo extasiar abaixo de si e intensificou os movimentos. Suas mãos se encontraram, e seus dedos se entrelaçaram. Lois então se inclinou levemente para frente, rebolando e empinando as nádegas ao que sentiu o clitóris esfregar no corpo do pênis de Clark a cada subida e descida, fazendo-a delirar mais ainda. Ele então levantou os quadris tornando as estocadas mais firmes, e os movimentos se tonararam mais frenéticos. Lois gemeu, e sentiu o corpo estremecer com um frio na barriga que se estendeu em forma de formigamento até amortecer suas pernas antecipando o que seria um orgasmo clitorial e vaginal. Clark se moveu sincronizado aos movimentos dela, levantando cada vez mais os quadris com investidas que se tornavam mais fortes e rápidas, e enquanto via sobre si o corpo nu de Lois subir e descer reluzente pelo suor e gemidas mais intensas emitidas pela morena, sentiu se aproximar o momento em que seu gozo jorraria dentro dela. Foi então que Lois gritou ao sentir um calor em forma de líquido transparente e viscoso sair de seu corpo pela vagina, consumindo-a num êxtase que a estremeceu por completo e formigou suas pernas e abdôme, ao mesmo tempo em que Clark urrou ao igualmente sentir o jorro de seu gozo se esvair dentro dela. Ambos haviam atingido o orgasmo quase que simultaneamente. Lois emitiu um misto de riso e gemido, e Clark inclinou a cabeça para trás, e fechou os olhos, anestesiado de prazer enquanto sentia a última gota de esperma evadir-se dolorosamente de seu pênis dentro dela. Lentamente, a morena cessou os movimentos do ato sexual, permanecendo ainda por alguns instantes sobre ele.

Lois então ergueu os quadris e sentiu o membro de Clark deslizar para fora de sua vagina ainda pulsante. Deitou-se ao seu lado, e o viu ainda com a cabeça para trás, e olhos fechados, provavelmente se recuperando do estado de êxtase. Ao senti-la aconchegar-se em seu corpo, cruzando a perna sobre sua coxa, ele se virou para vê-la, e sorriu. Estendeu a mão em direção ao seu rosto e deslizou os dedos por suas faces úmidas pelas lágrimas. Ela era linda. Mais do que já sabia que era.

"Eu a amo, Lois" declarou ele.

"Eu também o amo, Clark" disse ela, sorrindo e se arrastando sobre seu torso musculoso até tocar os lábios nos dele. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente, e sentiram novamente a excitação se tornar em desejo animal, e Clark se levantou, rolando-a na cama e inclinando-se agora sobre ela. Quase sufocando, a morena riu entre os beijos, e ele se afastou, gentil enquanto movia de sua face os cabelos grudados pelo suor, e olhou firme nos seus olhos:

"Quero fazer isso com você todos os dias da minha vida"

Ela o encarou, e enrugou a testa, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Fico imaginando quando vou acordar e descobrir que tudo não passou de um sonho"

"Não é sonho, Lois" disse ele, deslizando a mão por todo o corpo dela até alcançar sua vulva. Ela então gemeu de prazer ao sentir os dedos de Clark novamente massagearem seu grelo e seus ainda doloridos lábios vaginais. Sem tirar os olhos dos dela, observando-a extasiar com seus dedos médio e indicador mais uma vez prenetrando sua cavernosa fissura quente e molhada, ele finalmente disse: "Sou o borrão vermelho e azul"

Lois então parou de se contorcer na cama, ainda que completamente excitada com os dedos de Clark que massageavam insistentemente sua vagina com movimentos circulares e de vai e vem, deixando-a mais uma vez molhada e enlouquecida para ser penetrada, e riu.

"É verdade" disse ele, sem cessar os movimentos de seus dedos dentro de Lois. Ao notar que ele falava a sério, ela então segurou seu braço com ambas as mãos, fazendo-o parar os movimentos masturbatórios em sua genitália, e o encarou nos olhos, fechando as pernas com os dedos dele ainda dentro de si.

"Não brinque comigo desse jeito, Smallville" pediu ela, séria.

Clark levantou os olhos em direção à mesinha de cabeceira, onde ao lado do telefone sem fio havia uma vela perfumada e meramente decorativa. Ela moveu os olhos em direção ao ponto de visão dele, sem entender, e depois o encarou novamente, séria. Ele suspirou.

"Não estou brincando, Lois" disse ele, ao que seus olhos brilharam diante de Lois e ele novamente levantou o pescoço em direção à vela, e um feixe de calor emitido por cada um dos seus globos oculares atravessou a cama e acendeu a vela.

Lois assistiu ao acontecimento com denotada surpresa. Olhou para ele, e depois novamente para a vela acesa perfumando o ambiente, misturando-se ao cheiro de sexo. Confusa, e visivelmente apavorada, permaneceu inerte à cama. De repente, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, e Clark, até então preocupado com a inoportuna revelação, também sorriu.

"Eu queria ter lhe contado antes" revelou. "Aliás, eu contei, mas..." e interrompeu, olhando para a expressão de desconcerto e fascínio no rosto de Lois. "Sinto muito por ser um covarde"

Os olhos de Lois se iluminaram, e ela deslizou as mãos pelas faces de Clark, que beijou suas palmas, entendendo aquilo como seu perdão por tudo o que a fez passar, como se finalmente houvesse uma justificativa plausível para cada erro junto a ela.

"Acho que não poderei mais chamá-lo de Smallville" disse-lhe, então, sorrindo.

Ele sorriu ao novamente escutar aquelas palavras, as quais confirmavam mais uma vez ter feito a coisa certa, ainda que dessa vez fosse diferente, e se inclinou para abraçá-la e beijá-la nos lábios. Lois também o abraçou, e deitados um ao lado do outro, passaram a noite assim, nus, fitando um ao outro iluminados apenas pela luz da lua, com seus rostos colados e aconchegados pelos lençóis desarrumados, até que finalmente Lois foi a primeira a adormecer, e Clark continuou a observá-la, certo de que era agora feliz e completo, e nada mais os impediria de ficarem juntos, porque era ela a mulher de sua vida.

* * *

**A/N**: Bom, taí. Minha primeira fic NC17. Resolvi escrever uma fic inteira antes de jogar cenas eróticas nas histórias que estão em andamento pra saber se conseguiria fazer bem feito. Riam ou chorem, mas não deixem de comentar, por favor!


End file.
